What They Become
by FollowTheReaper01
Summary: A multi-character origin story.
1. Index

**"What They Become."**

 **A multi-character origin story across the DC universe**

 **VOLUME ONE**

 **Chapter One: Introduction.**

 **Flash universe.**

 **Chapter Two: Killer Frost origin.**

 **Introducing Thea Deardon/Speedy.**

 **Flarrow universe.**

 **Cast A. Listing: (in progress)**

 **Barry Allen/The Flash**

 **Cisco Ramon/The Vibe**

 **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost [Team Flash (previous]**

 **Wally West/Kid Flash**

 **Iris West**

 **Det. Joe West**

 **The Rouges**

 **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow**

 **Felecity Smoak/Oracle**

 **John Diggle/The Guardian [Team Arrow (previous]**

 **Dinah Laural Lance/Black Canary**

 **Roy Harper/Arsenal [Team Arrow [** **Teen Titans (current)]**

 **Thea Queen/Speedy**

 **Sin**

 **Cap. Quentin Lance**

 **HIVE**

 **Suicide Squad**

 **(Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot and Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn)**

 **Amanda Waller Jr. (CW version)**

 **Amanda Wall/The Wall**

 **The Legion Of Batgirls (see Oracle story line)**

 **Ray Palmer/The Atom**

 **Sara Lance/White Canary**

 **Professor Stein/one-half of Fire Storm**

 **Ronnie Raymond/one-half of Fire Storm (deceased)**

 **Jason Rusch/one-half of Fire Storm**

 **Rip Hunter**

 **Leonard Snart/Captain Cold**

 **Mick Rory/Heatwave**

 **Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl**

 **Kara Zor-El/Super Girl**

 **Helena Wayne/Batwoman**

 **Birds Of Prey**

 **Dick Grayson/Nightwing [Teen Titans; leader]**

 **Teen Titans**

 **Jason Todd/Robin II**

 **Shipping: (in progress)**

 **Golden Vibrations**

 **Olicity (status; married)**

 **Snow Storm (status; deceased)**

 **Roy/Thea (ship name unknown)**


	2. Chapter One

**Central City, STAR LABS**

Was there ever a time, when you were screaming?

 **And no one heard you?**

 _Caitlin's hands slammed into the glass, trying to escape..._

 _It was getting colder by the second._

 _Nora was screaming in the very next room._

 _Barry cried as he slowly fell against the door._

 _In that second, two hearts shattered._

 _One was destroyed._

 _Terror enveloped Cisco completely as that vibrating hand came towards him..._

 _This was it._

And in that moment, you needed to be heard.

You needed that scream.

You needed every single person who said they cared about you...that didn't show.

 _Or who betrayed you._

You needed them in that moment and nothing else mattered.

 _Then you cry_.

Because there's another scream inside of you saying there won't be a next one.

Asking why _did_ no one show?

You let out a silent scream.

A sound no one in the world was suppose to hear.

 _It's a sound that has to be felt_.

Then that hand goes through...

Then you give up...

Then you try and block out her screams...

Taking everything.

Everything not to save her.

You hold your hands over ears trying to block out that soul-tearing scream.

 _It gets colder..._

And you are 100% completely terrified.

Cisco snapped out of his daze when Barry walked into the room.

Neither of them had said a word for weeks.

Not since...

 _Not since Caitlin_.

The engineer just continued to stare at the line on the wall.

STAR Labs had been empty for months.

Nothing was the same without Dr. Wells.

Or whoever that monster pretended to be.

Barry just grabbed something and was about to walk out when Cisco stood.

"Why didn't you save Ronnie?"

A heart beat.

"... _Excuse me?"_

Barry stopped and turned around.

Cisco tried to continue, "None of this would have happened if you had just gone back in time to save Ronnie!"

He felt like he was just echoing the words that had come out of Caitlin's mouth ever since the accident.

It made him want to vomit.

Barry spoke, "Cisco _-you know why that's not possible."_

He tried to leave.

 _"..._ Well you could at least save Caitlin!"

He came back.

"...Caitlin _died_ looking into something she had _no right_ to be investigating."

Cisco stepped back a little, "She was your friend! And she needed our help..."

A glare was met with a sad head shake.

Barry apologized.

"Time changed after Dr. Wells and _I'm sorry._ I'm so sorry Cisco...but you know why I can't save her."

Cisco was sick and tired of that answer.

He wanted things to end a little bit differently.

This time when Barry walked away, the young scientist shouted, "Look! I'm sorry you couldn't save Nora Allen but Caitlin-"

Barry came back around like a shark.

" _DON'T YOU GET IT?!_ I _CHOSE_ NOT TO SAVE HER! I _CHOSE_ NOT TO SAVE MY MOM!" His face was red and completely devastated, _"I WAS THERE!_ AND I WANTED TO...BUT HE STOPPED AND TOLD ME _NO_."

Cisco was left stunned where he stood, "... _He?"_

 _"_ **ME!** MY FUTURE SELF TOLD ME NOT TO SAVE HER. TO JUST STAND THERE AND HEAR HER DIE!"

Barry was crying.

Cisco just frowned, completely confused, "Wait...you said ' _hear_ -"

The speedster swallowed and breathed, calmer, "I was listening. I st-stood behind a-a door a-and...that...that **thing** ran in and...killed my mom." A broken sob erupted, "Do you wanna know what her scream sounded like, Cisco?" His raise was getting louder and then he screamed, " **DO YOU?!"**

But Cisco couldn't answer.

Barry continued, "Do you want to know what it's like to have everything you care about _ripped away?!"_

 _Of course he did._

 _"_ To die every day with hope. _ONLY TO FAIL?!_ I...I...l left her to die. _I LET HER DIE!_ "

There was an ear shattering wail.

Then an heart broken whisper, "And I will _never_...forgive myself for that. No matter how many lives I save or times I save this city. **I** die knowing I couldn't save the _one_...one person who mattered."

Cisco didn't have the heart to tell him Nora Allen was fated to die in every universe.

After along stretch of silence, Barry sniffed and shook his head.

Heading for the door.

At the last second he said, " _Barry!_ "

"..."

"I know...what it's like to die. I'll _never_ get the chance, hopefully, to feel what you felt in that moment. But what _I felt..._ what your mom felt...and what Caitlin-" the young latino struggled, " _What she_...what she felt, his voice dropped. " _I can tell you._ "

The forensic scientists back was still turned.

A head duck.

And he walked away.

 **THE FLASH**

A mortecian in a blue lab coat walked back into his dark lab.

He was on his fifth cup of coffee.

He sighed, unzipping the body bag on the table.

He pressed the tape recorder, "Once again, this is Josh O'Brien speaking on December 22nd, 2015 at 2300 hours. Subject has been post-mortem for well over 48 hours, TOD is still unknown. But boy," a staticy sigh, "She still looks hot. I mean, uh, there are no signs of decay. Subject is "5.11", 118 pounds, mid to late 20s. Female. Scar on left shoulder blade. There are contusions under the finger nails, the skin is swollen and a abnormal level of frost bite. So far, no signs of foul play, probable cause of death: hypothermia."

The young man unzipped the bag further, grabbing a hand to take finger prints.

 _Her eyes snapped open_.

 **Vote: To be continued**

 **Yes:**

 **No:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously On The Flash**

 **A mortecian in a blue lab coat walked back into his dark lab.**

 **He was on his fifth cup of coffee**

 **He sighed, unzipping the body bag on the table.**

 **He pressed the tape recorder, "Once again, this is Josh O'Brien speaking on December 22nd, 2015 at 2300 hours. Subject has been post-mortem for well over 48 hours, TOD is still unknown. But boy," a staticy sigh, "She still looks hot. I mean, uh, there are no signs of decay. Subject is "5.11", 118 pounds, mid to late 20s. Female. Scar on left shoulder blade. There are contusions under the finger nails, the skin is swollen and a abnormal level of frost bite. So far, no signs of foul play, probable cause of death: hypothermia."**

 **The young man unzipped the bag further, grabbing a hand to take finger prints.**

 **Her eyes snapped open.**

 **THE FLASH**

Her eyes snapped open.

The young man jerked back and shrieked like a little girl.

The woman's eyes were no longer brown but a unnatural light blue with shrunken pupils.

A hand snatched out and grabbed his neck.

It was so cold it instantly turned his neck red with frost bite.

 _"Aah!"_ The mortecian squeeked and swallowed, "Sweet Jesus. You're alive!"

The corpse suddenly smirked.

It just made his eyes widen and try and pull away, " _HELP!_ Somebody MMFF!"

The naked very attractive zombie kissed him.

It was the best one he'd ever had.

A sharp flash of pain went through his stomach.

Josh gasped.

She pulled back.

A crushing pain went between his ears and his body felt like it was on fire.

A sudden case of tunnel vision turned everything black as he fell to the floor.

The woman watched the mortecian collapsed to the floor as his head shattered turning into a sudden block of ice.

She stared at her hands apathetically as they turned from a vampiric white to a healthy warm peach tone.

Her eyes flicked up to a mirror.

They were brown.

Caitlin frowned in sudden realisation, " _Ronnie_."

 **s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s**

Cameras flashed all up and down the CCPD's morgue.

The whole room was frozen over.

A body rested on the floor his head completely blown.

Barry nearly threw up at the sight.

 _What could have caused this?_

"Josh O'Brien. Moved from Bludhaven at five years old, grew up in Keystone, attended third year college with you and Iris," Joe came up behind him, "Has worked for the CCPD for three years, never really had a life outside this mourge. And I'm betting whatever killed him wasn't just another one your run of the mill pre-meta human accidents."

Barry stood, "Joe whatever did this to him was diabolical. Captain Cold couldn't have caused this."

He had the older detectives attention, "So now we have somebody else out there running around with unstoppable control over ice?"

The CSI could only shrug slowly, head shaking, eyes trailing the body.

Then, "Joe I think whatever this was, whoever, wasn't alive to begin with."

He could have slapped him and it would of produced the exact same reaction, "...Keep talking."

Barry held up a baggy with a tape recorder, "Whatever's on this tape will lead us straight to our meta human."

 **s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s_s**

A cold figure huddled in a stolen army jacket and stood in the night besides a even colder grave.

Tears shimmered in her hazel orbs.

 **Flash** _._

 _HIVE alarms were blaring and flashing red across the entire facility._

 _Caitlin ran down the corridor._

 _She stopped when a masked figure jumped out and unleashed an electrical current._

 _A head slam to the cold hard ground sent her world spinning._

 _She awoke in a boxed in compartment._

 _Her breath fogged a small stream of light._

 _Caitlin scrambled to her knees, crying out and dropping right back down._

 _The scientist gently grabbed a slowly bleeding head._

 _Her breath hitched._

 _Caitlin searched for a way out._

 _There was a small window she could hardly see through._

 _Dr. Strange and his crew were outside running tests._

 _Dawning realization nearly knocked her back over._

 **She was the test _._**

 _This was it._

 _This was the weapon HIVE had hidden all along._

 _The thing she was investigating for Oliver and Felecity._

 _They had led her straight to it._

 _Caitlin's heart pounded._

 _Why was she trapped inside it?_

 _Hands slammed against the door._

 _Lights came on, she could see the blood on her hands._

 _And the sticky prints on the small compartment door._

 _Her heels stuck to the icy ground._

 _It peeled off some of the bottom, sticking to the material._

 _Caitlin wrapped her arms around her small frame._

Then she screamed.

 _A light shined in her eyes._

 _The pupils were unresponsive._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Run some more tests, Jerome. She's in there somewhere."_

 _A pause of silence._

 _"Patience my dear."_

 _A hand so hot it burned her dragged Caitlin to the surface._

 _She let out a starving gasp of air._

 _Everything was absolutely, 100% freezing._

 _The geneticist was experiencing the complete absence of warmth._

 _Her gaze snapped violently to his hand._

 _"Caitlin..." a warning. "Don't do anything you'll regret. Calm down, let me explain what happened to you."_

 _Heat._

 _She swallowed._

 _The only source of heat in the room._

 ** _She had to have it or she would die._**

 _Strange sighed and clicked on the radio, "Adelin, bring in containment. She's awake."_

 **Flash** _._

 _Ronnie Raymond._

 _August 4th, 1988-October 31, 2015_

 _A friend, a husband and a hero._

Caitlin snapped back to the present.

She inhaled sharply.

 _Heat_.

Heat.

 _Fire Storm._

Why was there no heat?

Caitlin felt like she was dying.

Her hands were returning to the same exact undead parlor she had in the morgue.

It wasn't working.

Freezing him made it last only temporarily.

Her hair was changing.

The red was disappearing.

She needed warmth.

Her frame shook.

Caitlin's eyes landed on a dog walker in the cemetery.

 **Heat**.

 **THE FLASH**

A deep breath.

A long exhale.

Finger nails biting into her palm.

How had she gotten into this mess?

After Roy?

After finally doing something good with her life?

A door opened, "Miss Deardon? The Doctor's willing to see you now."

Thea walked into the man's office.

The AC was on full blast.

 _It was cold_.

A hand wave.

"Please, take a seat."

She did.

"...The test came back positive, Miss Queen."

A century of silence.

..."Miss Queen?"

A broken voice, " _Deardon_."

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Thea.." she tried not to sob, remaining strong, "Thea Deardon."

A buzzing at the back of her brain tuned out the rest of the world.

"There are certain prescriptions you will be able to take, a few possible treatments your family could afford. I must caution you however. Against spreading the dieses."

She swallowed.

 _She wanted to scream._

He kept on talking.

She was a superhero!

How on earth did this happen?!

 _Except...well..._

Ollie would kill her.

She would never be able to have sex with Roy.

"I can understand this can be a frustrating time. But there are people who will be able to help you through it."

The secret partner of Green Arrow stood to her feet, "Thank you."

It was wobbly.

A foreign sound to her own ears.

How could she ever tell Ollie?

Tell anyone?

That she was HIV Positive.

 **Author Notes: Was this done right? Should I continue? Leave your comments below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Im still not sure where this is headed, so work with me lol. Just tell me if I should quit while I'm ahead :)**

* * *

 _A light shined in her eyes._

 _"Caitlin? Do you remember why you're here?"_

 _She blinked against the flash light and frowned._

 _Her brain was still fuzzy._

 _She moved her dry mouth to form words, "R...Ronnie..."_

 _It was strangled._

 _Caitlin's frown deepend._

 _Every time she tried to gain recollection of anything it jumped away._

 _She swayed._

 _When had she sat up?_

 _The strange doctor leaned down to her line of vision._

 _"Caitlin..."_

 _Why did she feel so odd?_

 _"Doctor?" A woman stood beside him._

 _"Her memories still fuzzy. Lets keep it that way."_

 _Her entire world faded._

Cisco screamed.

He sat bolt up right.

He kept seeing Caitlin.

But these visions...they didn't make sense.

She died.

He was pretty certain do to the soul-sucking night terrors of her murder.

Well...it felt like a murder.

After HIVE got her.

Cisco tried to calm his breathing, sweat dripping from his pours.

He wondered what they did to her body.

It was times like these Cisco prayed to have his powers taken away.

It was bad enough losing his best friend.

He didn't need to relive her demise eyes closed or open.

The engineer's fingers went to his face trembling.

Six months ago after losing Caitlin, he felt cold.

And it never stopped.

Images assaulted him of her trapped in that freezer.

He felt her terror.

 _He felt her give up._

And no matter how many times it happened he still couldn't save her.

The visions became nightmares that never stopped.

So why was he seeing her alive?

 _She felt cold._

She didn't feel like Caitlin.

He didn't like this doctor.

He couldn't be sure.

But the vision made his heart ache.

 _It had to be._

Cisco contemplated calling Barry but after his meltdown he decided against the idea.

He would have to ask someone else for help.

* * *

Oliver was surprised.

To see both Thea and Cisco arrive to their secret lair at the same time.

Especially since the latter was suited up.

It was a nice surprise, seeing his sister, but her eyes held torment.

So did Cisco's.

His surprise was held with caution seeing how the last time the nerdy scientist was here he nearly brought Star City crumbling down in on their secret lair.

Oliver freshly remembered how things had began to shake.

 _None of them knew what was going on, not STAR Labs or Team Arrow._

 _The newly found "Vibe" however looked a little green._

 _And very aware._

 _"Cisco!"_

 _"S-Something's happening to me!"_

 _Dr. Snow approached her friend worried._

 _Dust came down from the ceiling._

 _"I-I can't control it!"_

 _"Oliver!" Laural looked at him like he needed to do something._

 _"Cisco, you need to calm down, okay? Take a deep breath," the hero walked towards him carefully._

 _Cisco's fingers flew to his skull and the earthquake got worse._

 _Much worse._

 _Barry saw what Oliver was doing and followed._

 _"Ssh. Breath, in. Out. In. Out."_

 _The young engineer eyes remained closed, his voice was pained, "My head feels like it's about to crack open!"_

 _"Breath..."_

 _Cisco did so shakily._

 _"Cisco," Barry spoke._

 _The Green Arrow looked at him with concern for his friend/newly turned meta-human._

 _He was in a lot of pain._

 _This wasn't simply being caused because of emotions being out of whack._

Needless to say by the time they got him to calm down: every thing was destroyed.

Now he stood next to Thea wearing some type of armor.

It stopped at his shoulders and there were gauntlets on his arms.

Probably to control his powers.

Cisco's hair was also short.

While wearing a visor.

It closed.

Oliver snapped back into focus when they spoke at the same time.

"Ollie, I need to tell you something."

"I kind of need your help."

Oliver just took a deep breath.

* * *

 **THE FLASH (ARROW)**

Barry sat in his lab all alone.

You could see the night life out in Central City from his window.

He missed the days spent at STAR Labs.

With people like Caitlin, Harrison Wells, Jay Garrik, and Cisco.

They were like his third family.

That was his life.

Then all of that went away.

He should have helped her.

He should have saved her.

Caitlin's investigation into HIVE cost them another team member.

His last words with The Vibe rang loud and clear.

Barry wasn't sure if he could go back.

What it would cost.

The last time the toil was great.

What if it meant losing the only person from that life he had left?

Lights faded out of Central City.

It opened again with Star City.

 _Laurel's eyes snapped open_.

She gasped with no sound.

The broken vigilante struggled to sit up in the midst of a sticky, yellow substance.

She frowned behind her mask.

She hardly remembered going down.

As The Black Canary she had tried to stop a shipment of some toxic chemicals.

It was radioactive.

She had tried to get a hold of Oliver.

There was static over the radio.

She remembered going up against someone strong.

They grabbed her by her throat, breaking the Canary Cry.

Laural was thrown backwards.

After that, _nothing_.

The leather clad hero tried to move.

Her pain filled cry was also noise less.

 _What had happened to her voice?_

A hand went to her collar.

It was crushed into her wind pipe.

The jagged edges dug into skin.

Her mind cleared when she realized what the substance on her device and ground was.

Laural scrambled so fast out of it It would have made The Flash proud.

Her breathing escelated out of control.

She needed help.

And she needed it **now**.


End file.
